mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Midnight Crew Cards
The Midnight Crew have many weapons and objects that they use throughout their missions. All of these which have a playing card that relates to them. Much like Problem Sleuth's Weapon/Object Duality, the cards transform into the weapon at will. Each character has a deck of cards. Their deck of cards is similar to a sylladex, except it holds playing cards instead of Captchalogue Cards. War Chest Spades Slick carries around his deck of cards which is the war chest that holds all of his objects. This chest is reminiscent of the chest that is in both John's and Jade's bedroom. Taped to the back is his vendetta itinerary of all the felt members he plans to kill and his heist map. All of the items in this section belong to Spades Slick. Cast Iron Horse Hitcher Spades Slick's weapon of choice. In the intermission it is seen in his first inventory slot. Its innocuous double is the Ace of Spades, as one might expect from Spades Slick's number one weapon. After Spades Slick tripped , he fell quickly to the might of the horse hitcher. later caught Spades Slick pretending the hitcher was a horse and using it to joust. He could not believe that she caught him like that. Despite this, he later used the hitcher in the same fashion to skewer . Occam's Razor He throws this small razor at Sawbuck it turns into the playing card king of spades. The card stays lodged in Sawbuck. Double Edged Sword This is Spades Slick's second favorite weapon. It is used to slay three felt members at once. It is first seen in Spades' second inventory slot. Saber Rattle This weapon was shown in Spades Slick's inventory, slot 4. Bait and Switchblade This switchblade is first seen in Spades' third inventory slot. Licorice Scotty Dogs These two dogs are Spades' prized possession much like Problem Sleuth's candy corn. Spades Key This card was going to be used to open Karkat's base. Yet, Snowman shot a hole in the card rendering the key useless. Battledrobe This is Clubs Deuce's deck of cards. He keeps all of his items in this wardrobe which resemble's Jade's and Kanaya's Wardobifier. It does not seem to operate like a normal wardrobifier, and instead he opens it up to release his weapons. All of the items in this section belong to Clubs Deuce. Crook of Felony This is Clubs Deuce's weapon of choice. It is seen in his first inventory slot. Bull Penis Cane The Bull Penis Cane is a weapon discovered by Clubs Deuce. Did we mention it's a Bull Penis Cane? Golf Club A golf club in Clubs Deuce's second inventory slot. He never gets a chance to use it. Billy Club A club used by police, back in the day. Clubs Deuce has one in his third inventory slot. Licorice Gummy Bears These two gummy bears are Clubs Deuce's prized possession. Demolition C4 Clubs Deuce puts this C4 under his hat, and many of the idiot felt members see this as a clever way to make them unable to attack him. Stitch sees right through this ruse as C4 is harmless without a conductor. Backup Hat Clubs Deuce, like many of the other midnight crew members, keeps a back-up hat with him at all times. Brawlsoleum This is Diamonds Droog's deck of cards. He keeps all of his items in this mausoleum. It looks like Rose's Mausoleum for Jaspers. He has covered the entrance of his Brawlsoleum with a black velvet curtain. On the door is a row of his white ties. All of the items in this section belong to Diamond Droog. Ultra-Violence Cuestick Diamonds Droog's weapon of choice, as its Innocuous Double is the Ace of Diamonds. It is seen in his first inventory slot. Its title also reflects his short temper, as Droog is known to lash out at his teammates for no particular reason. The term Ultra-violence is also a reference to a common phrase from "A Clockwork Orange", the book which DD's name is at least somewhat inspired by. Guns Diamonds Droog keeps many guns in his possession. It would seem they all have an Innocuous Double that is Diamonds. Radio This radio is used by many of the members, Diamonds has one in his possession. It is created by combining a ten card and a four card, an obvious pun on the term "ten four". Swedish Fish These two candy fish are Diamonds Droog's prized possession. Wrathtub This is Hearts Boxcars's deck of cards. It is a large bathtub covered in red hearts, resembling John's bath tub that was by accident ripped from the floor by Rose. All of the items in this section belong to Hearts Boxcars. TV Antenna This is Hearts Boxcars's weapon of choice. In the intermission it is seen in his first inventory slot. Huge Mace Hearts Boxcars keeps this huge weapon in his fifth inventory slot. Wax Lips These wax lips are Hearts Boxcars's most prized possession. Axes Much like Dave's shitty swords, Hearts Boxcars keeps many axes with him. They all seem to have the Innocuous Double of cards with hearts on them. Category:Weapons Category:Weapons - Homestuck Category:Inventory - Homestuck Category:Inventory